


Should Have Said

by fairyfeller



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ninth Doctor looks back on all the things he should of said to Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Said

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a couple of years ago, thought I should post it up here.

There are so many things that I should have told her.  
  
Time and space aren't always reliable.  
It would take more than ten seconds  
to get her home,  
from either end of the path.  
She knew of the dangers, faced them  
with more courage than me,  
but I still downplayed them,  
needing a companion,  
a friend.  
  
I should have told her.  
  
About the war. About the daleks.  
Maybe then I wouldn't have killed her.  
She's still alive.  
But I still killed her,  
sentenced her to die  
behind that steel door.  
It was luck that saved her.  
Luck and a dalek's compassion.  
  
I should have told her.  
  
About my face.  
My ears weren't always like this,  
and I used to have long hair.  
The leather jacket is something I found  
and I still have the scarf in the wardrobe.  
I hope I can explain it  
before before it happens -  
I don't want her to watch, but I fear  
my new self won't  
understand her confusion.  
  
I should have told her.  
  
About the danger of paradoxes,  
about how one normal man  
can change everything.  
But I never could say no to her.  
Even if it meant the end.  
  
But most of all, I should have told her.  
  
About my feelings; not just  
beautiful for a human, but  
more beautiful than anything since the TARDIS.  
And I could have danced with her for  
hours on end, through the stars  
and around the planets,  
showed her my moves and  
learnt all of hers.  
  
-  
  
But I never told her any of it.  
  
And now I fear it's too late.  
  
-  
  
She lies there beside the console,  
free from the vortex that was  
bound to her.  
No longer Bad Wolf, just  
normal Rose Tyler,  
who risked her life to save me.  
  
It was a good death,  
I tell myself as my hand begins  
to glow, and I can almost believe it.  
I just wished  
I had more time.  
  
I should have told her many things  
and I failed every time -  
a coward even now.  
  
Good luck to the new me;  
I hope he tells her everything.


End file.
